Cloud, Tai and Jin's Lunchtime Fun
by Sorceress Yuffie
Summary: What happens when you get the people from FF7, Tekken 3 and digimon together in one place? -features Sephiroth and wargreymon, plus special apperence by Ogre!


This is my first fic... kinda  
  
*NIBELHEIM*  
Tifa: Cloud, what the hell are we doing in nibelheim?  
Cloud: We're going house shopping, I want a house close to home  
Tifa: what about our villa?  
Cloud: Tifa, that's MY villa, not ours  
Tifa: ok fine, what about my house?  
Cloud: what? Oh look this house looks good.  
*cloud points to his childhood house*  
Tifa: but cloud, that...  
Cloud: shuttup Tifa, come on  
*they walk in and see an old lady cooking*  
Cloud: hey lady, get outta my house  
Lady: ..you again, its not your house, its..  
*we see Lady fly out of the house*  
Cloud: it is now  
Tifa: ah, Cloud? This is your old house remember? My house is next door.  
Cloud: sweet, more room for me, go home then.  
Tifa: (to herself) why do I bother  
- Next Day, Clouds 'house' -  
*Tifa walks in*  
Tifa: cloud, why does everyone have a hangover, you had a party didn't you, why didn't you tell me?  
Cloud: it was a housewarming party, i didn't have enough money for gas for the heaters so...  
Tifa: but you had enough to buy the water tower outside?  
Cloud: howdyou know that  
Tifa: hmm, it says 'Clouds water tower' on it  
Cloud: hmm, it works  
*Barret wakes up*  
Barret: hey Tif' you shoulda been here last night. You make good drinks  
Tifa: ..thanks  
Barret: guess where we're going today  
Tifa: Barret, we took you to the gold saucer yesterday  
Barret: Nooo! We're going to the Digital world!  
Tifa: Barret, i told you to call midgar by its real name  
*Theres a toilet flush and RedXIII is seen walking out of the bathroom*  
RedXIII: No its true, there is a digital world, and there are digimon there, but first, we have to pick up Aeris  
Tifa: Aeris? What the hell!?! I thought I, ...I mean Sephiroth killed her  
Red: yeah, he did  
Tifa: well i'm not going to no world with a dead body!  
Cloud: who said you were coming  
Yuffie: hey digimon, i remember them, they are those little people carrying around monsters  
Red: no yuffie, the monsters ARE the digimon, not the people  
Yuffie: yeah, i knew that..  
*Cait sith walks in*  
Cait: heyheyhey, wassup my peeps  
Cloud: i see Reno is using the controls for cait today  
Cait/Reno: dammit cloud howdyou know? Anyway, i hear you are going to the digital world, why?  
Yuffie: hey, cait would blend in there, we'd lose him!  
Red: thats the point  
Cloud: no, we're going because I'm sick of this place, I've bought just about everything  
Tifa: OMG, so you've bought that little materia cave near corel?  
Cloud: yeah ages ago, thats wher i store all my materia  
Yuffie: ooh cloud, can i use your highwind, i need to uh..., get something from home  
Cloud: i know what your doing Yuffie. Havnt you been to the materiaholics anonymous classes i enrolled you in?  
Yuffie: shhh, not so loud, its anonymous remember   
Cid: @#%! people lets go already!  
Cloud: Cid, remeber your swearaholics class  
Cid: @#%! cloud your not funny  
Cloud: ok people lets go!  
Tifa: what about vincent?  
Barret: what about vincent.  
Vincent: hello  
Barret: ...RUN, maybe he won't notice us  
*The highwind crashes into the water tower*  
Cloud: Noooooo!  
Tifa: Noooooo!  
Cid: @#!?%@$@$!#@% Noooooo!  
Red: dont worry, we can use cait as a sponge  
Cait: hey!  
Aeris: you took to damn long so i drove the highwind here myself!  
Cloud: how'dyou do that you blond, we had the highwind  
Aeris: thats what you think....  
Tifa: why, is she alive?  
Aeris: because cloud made a deal with sephiroth that if i was alive again then sephiroth could have you whenever he wanted  
Tifa: oh, bitch cloud, your lying  
Aeris: yeah i am actually, he asked for barret  
Barret: woohoo!  
Cloud: ok people lets go!  
Tifa: what about vincent?  
Vincent: im here dammit!  
Tifa: ...oh  
*They go into the highwind and leave the wet town of Nibelheim, there are now tomato stains on the side of the highwind from the angry townspeople*  
Cid: oh man, now i have to clean it again.  
  
MEANWHILE:*in the DIGIWORLD*  
Kari: Davis! wheres my shoes  
Davis: Sorry (passes them back) they were sparkly  
Matt: come on people, they're coming soon  
TK: whos coming?  
Tai: the final fantasy 7 people  
TK: whos coming?  
Tai: the final fantasy 7 people  
TK: whos coming?  
Matt: just leave him, he'll get it soon  
Mimi: i nearly finished setting the table!  
Sora: we're going our for lunch  
Mimi: dammit!  
Gatomon: mimi, you swore!  
Mimi: Duh!  
Gatomon: mimi, youre being smart!  
Mimi: shuttup, your not my digimon!  
Gatomon: and you, are not my digidestine  
Cody: anyone got prune juice?  
Joe: yes i do, want some?  
Cody: no  
Joe: ok then, i sure hope the final fantsy people like prune juice!  
TK: who likes prune juice?  
Matt: Davis, what was in that stuff you gave him?  
Davis: ....something illegal  
Matt: and why didnt you give me any?  
Davis: you didnt ask  
Matt: YOU WANNA SMASH?!?  
Davis: no  
Yolei: tai, what ws in that stuff you gave matt?  
Tai: prune juice  
Yolei: ahh  
Joe: why didnt you get me any?  
Megawarbonegreymon: Shuttup all of you!  
Tai: who the hell are you?  
Megawarbonegreymon: why i'm megawarbonegreymon!  
Tai: ..ok then  
MWBgreymon: Megawarbonegreymon digivolve to agumon  
Tai: you didnt need to do that  
Izzy: you forgot about me!  
Joe: look. theyre coming!  
Yolei: thats not them, thats the digimon emperors flying rock  
Tai: hes not the digimon emperor anymore  
Yolei: whats his name then  
Tai: I cant remember  
Agumon: lets hide from him until we remember!  
Matt: OK!  
Tai: hes MY digimon, i hide with him  
Matt: Garurumon, come here  
Garurumon: im already here matt  
Matt: you want a smash?!?  
Garurumon: no  
Kari: look. theyre coming!  
Davis: hey shes right  
*An airoplane lands in the middle of the lake*  
Tai: thats not them  
Sora: oh well, lets go see who it is  
*They go over to the lake and hear voices*  
Xiayo: Jin you poo!  
Jin: where the hell are we?  
Julia: in a lake  
Jin: I can see that!  
Julia: you asked  
Hwoarang: nooo we're sinking, my hair!!  
Tai: who the hell are they?  
Mimi: that guys cute  
Sora: no he isnt, look at his hair  
Mimi: true  
Nina: look theres people!  
Hwoarang: great now people can see me with my wet hair  
Matt: i feel for that guy  
Nina: hey kids get us out of the lake!  
Joe: digimon, digivolve to Ikakumon!  
Joes digimon: dont you know my name?  
Joe: DO IT!  
*Joes digimon digivolves*  
Joe: go save them  
Ikakumon: Ok, Joe!  
Anna: ahhhhh! what the hell is that?  
Julia: its coming to save us  
*The tekken people hop on ikakumon, all except anna*  
Anna: I'm staying here  
Ikakumon: thank god, anymore people and i will sink  
*A crash is heard*  
Tai: Ohmygod wheres my house??!  
*The highwind now stands where Tai's house once stood*  
Yuffie: Cloud you poo!  
Cloud: it wasn't me it was Aeris  
Aeris: i drive good  
Tifa: at least we're not in the lake like that freak  
*They look at Anna running around screaming ontop of the airoplane*  
Cloud: yup  
Tai: hey they're here  
Cloud: sorry boy, Cid here was teaching Aeris to drive  
Cid: #$%*& no i %*@^* wasn't  
Tai: how the hell could you crash into my house and my lake! Look at this place!!  
*They all look around. There is a highwind surrounded by wood, a lake, and miles & miles of grass  
Cloud: I said sorry  
Tai: they didn't  
Cloud: who are they?  
Tai: I have no idea  
Jin: I'm Jin  
T.K: ohhhhh, the Final Fantasy people are coming  
Matt: told you he'd get it soon  
Sora: lets go to lunch!  
Tifa: yeah dammit!  
Julia: yeah!  
Sora: who invited you  
Izzy: hello  
Jin: can u guys show us to the nearest garage to fix our plane?  
Tai: no  
Cid: i'll fix it, but its gonna cost ya  
Jin: ive got 4 girls and $20  
Cid: that'll do  
Xiayu: hey!  
Julia: hey!  
Nina: hey!  
Anna: woohoo!!!  
Cait: lets get lunch  
*At the egg digimons resturant*  
Barret: this place sux, half of us have to sit outside  
Eddy: wassup!  
Cait: wassup!  
Eddy: are you a digimon?  
Cait: no i'm a toyasaurus. I am a stuffed toy controlled by someone in Midgar.  
Eddy: ....wha?  
Vincent: ooooooh kareoke!  
RedXIII: ..help..  
Vincent: Red buddy, join in  
Red: its nanaki  
Vincent: ok fine, i got a song ready  
Kari: hey davis lets socialise!  
Davis: what with just us two?  
Kari: hello, whats your name?  
Yuffie: Yuffie, whats yours?  
Kari: kari  
Yuffie: got any materia?  
Kari: no, whats that?  
Barret: you shouldnta said that.....  
Yuffie: WHAT???YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT MATERIA IS???  
Matt: shutup girl, im trying to eat  
Yuffie: shutup boy, Im older than you  
Matt: yeah only by afew months  
Yuffie: really? wanna go out  
Matt: sure  
Yuffie: i have a house  
Matt: cool  
Vincent: *sing*its not unuuusual!  
Nanaki: no  
Vincent: ok fine, how about this one?  
Joe: do you like prune juice?  
Barret: yes  
Joe: want some?  
Barret: of course i do!! i hate this eggmon crap  
Eggmon: *from behind counter* hey that'll cost ya!  
Barret: yeah whatever, where did aeris go?  
Aeris: why did they put ME out here. Its my first day alive again and they ignore me  
Jin: were you dead?  
Aeris: uh huh  
Jin: cool, i turn into a devil when i die  
Vincent: hey sister go sister  
Nanaki: guchi guchi ya ya da da  
Vincent: voulez vous couchez avec moi, ce soir  
Barret: oui oui!  
Cloud: i think we should go now  
Mimi: yeah, lets go to the park!!  
Aeris: yeah!!  
Yoshimitsu: yeah!!  
Tai: who are you  
Yoshimitsu: who am i  
King: hes metal man!  
Tai: who are you  
Yoshim: hes cheetah thing man!  
*At the park, Aeris and Tifa are on the swings*  
Aeris: cloud, push me  
Tifa: no cloud push me!  
Cloud: I'll push Tifa, cos shes my nextdoor neighbour  
Tifa: cloud, I'm your girlfriend..  
Aeris: WHAT!! Cloud, what have you been up to while i was dead?  
Cloud: what do you think  
Jin: don't worry Aeris, I'll push you  
Paul: Who put shit on the slide?  
Vincent: wasnt me  
Nanaki: you didnt need to bring the kareoke vincent  
Vincent: wasnt me  
Law: hey, who put this crap in the sandpit?  
Vincent: wasnt me  
Barret: this prune juice is good, where dyou get it from?  
Vincent: wasnt me  
Joe: Codys grandfather, he teaches him to fight  
Law: ahh cool, Jins grandfather teaches him to fight to  
Heihachi: yes, i do  
Joe: *(girly scream)AAAAAAAH!* what happened to his hair!?!  
Heihachi: one of your digimon shocked me, I believe his name is Pikachu  
Izzy: hello  
MEANWHILE*Back at the lake*  
Cid: nearly finished..  
Anna: noooo, thats ok, take as long as you like, i get to stay with you longer..  
Cid: @#$^ you get to stay with me anyway, im takin you with me remember  
Anna: ...oh yeah...hurry up then!  
Mokujin: ......  
Cid: whats that?  
Anna: thats woodboy! he can float!  
*At the park*  
Law: Paul, wanna go shopping?  
Paul: hell no  
Law: Cloud, wanna go shopping?  
Cloud: maybe later  
Law: Sephiroth, wanna go shopping?  
Sephiroth: sure  
Cloud: ...????  
Barret: Sephie baby!!!!  
Sephie: Barry baby!!!!  
Barry: oy, what did i tell you about calling me barry?  
Cloud: WHAT? who invited you  
Seph: Barry here did  
Cloud: Barry you...  
Law: Barry, wanna go shopping?  
Barret: yes  
Law: Lets go!!  
Cloud: !he stole my line!  
Cait: O_O Sephiroth is here!  
  
-IN the ShinRa Building-  
Reno: Sephiroth is in the Digiworld!  
Rufus: woohoo! turn on the tv!  
*The digimon music comes on, Rufus and Reno are dancing*  
Elena: excuse me  
Rude: .....  
Tseng: Look, I'm alive again!!  
Reno: how did that happen?  
Tseng: I made a deal with Sephiroth, in return, he gets Rufus whenever he wants.  
Reno: then how is Rufus alive  
Rufus: well, i was part of Tsengs deal so he needed me alive yknow?  
Reno: ohhhh, i get it  
Rufus: Go to the Digital world, Hojo  
Hojo: OK, anything to see my son  
Reno: then why the hell is he alive  
Hojo: I' seph's 'Dad'  
Reeve: I'm here!!  
Rufus: about time, take over Reno in controlling Cait Sith  
Reno: but i was having fun, look what you can make it do....  
*Heidigger and Scarlet walk in*  
Rufus: what is this, a reunion?  
Hojo: (puts reunion track on) yes, thats what the invitation said  
Reno: wait, how are they alive?  
Heidigger: Gya hahaha, we made deals too!  
Reno: but sephiroth didn't kill you  
Scarlet: he didn't kill Hojo either...  
  
*Back at the park*  
Hojo: hello son  
Cloud: what the hell? Hojo! Your dead, I killed you!  
Kari: that man killed someone?  
Tifa: yeah he killed that scientist there(points to Hojo)  
Kari: ..Oh, thats ok then  
Sephiroth: Dad, wanna go shopping?  
Hojo: I'll do anything you want me to son  
Seph: *Smiles evily* Kiss Cloud Dad  
*Hojo kisses cloud*  
Cloud: mmm, lime flavoured  
Seph: Dad kiss that orange haired guy  
*Hojo kisses Hwoarang*  
Hwoarang: you're right there cloud, it is lime  
Law: look, i got a car!  
Davis: where did that come from?  
Law: Davis, wanna go shopping?  
Davis: Ok, but I' taking Kari  
*Davis puts Kari in the car*  
Cloud: whats that green thing?  
Ogre: I'm Ogre  
Jin: *girly scream* AAAAAH!  
Hojo: oh thats good, i thought he was talking about me  
Aeris: don't worry, Cloud will kill him, he killed Hojo & Sephiroth  
Jin: but they're alive  
Aeris: .......  
Izzy: *maybe he'll talk to me* hello Ogre  
T.K: whos he Matt? (looks around) .....MATT?  
Sora: there he is, in the tree...  
Tifa: with Yuffie!  
Vincent: hey yuffie go yuffie, gotta get that dough yuffie  
Barret: *shoots Vincent* ..foo  
Nanaki: don't shoot him, shoot the kareoke machine  
Barret: thats mine.  
Ogre: Stop Ignoring Me! I came to fight!  
Tai: go Wargreymon!  
*Wargreymon slaps Ogre and Ogre dies*  
Tai: greymon, don't kill anythng with a heart  
King: he killed Ogre!  
Heihachi: damn  
Barret: bye people!  
*The car goes off with Law, seph, hojo, davis, kari and barret in it*  
Yolei: I just heard, the airoplanes fixed!  
Cait: hey i found an m&m  
Yoshimitsu: where did you find that?  
Mimi: i had some before  
Cody: yeah i scared her and...  
Yolei: did you hear what i said? You can go now!  
Jin: is Ogre gone?  
Tai: Wargreymon killed him  
Jin: But he was mine!!  
Hwoarang: don't hide next time, Kazama  
Jin: Im going, but im leaving...him!(points to hwoarang)  
Hwoarang: fine with me  
Cid: @#!$% go already  
Jin: fine  
*Jin, Yoshi,Mokujin, King and Paul hop on the plane*  
Cid: the plane should be lighter now  
Jin: why, what did you do?  
Cid: i took away your women  
Jin: oh yeah, heres your money  
Cid: keep it, the exchange rate aint that good, itll only be worth about 5 gil @#$%  
Cloud: I'll take it  
*The airoplane flies away*  
Cid: time for us to go now  
Aeris: ....Jin..  
Xiayu: hes mine bitch  
Aeris: you can have Tai  
Tai: Xiayu, you wanna...  
Xiayu: go away  
Cid: @#$! ALL ABOARD PEOPLE!!@#$%@*!!  
*Cloud, Cid, Tifa, Aeris, Xiayu, Julia, Anna, Nina, Red and Cait all climb on the highwind*  
Yuffie: wanna come to my place? (this place is boring..)  
Matt: hell yes  
*Matt and Yuffie go on the ship*  
Jun-(Davis' sister): wait for me Matt!!!  
Vincent: and me!  
Cloud: i thought you died?  
Vincent: Aeris healed me. Look! the kareoke still works!  
Cid: s'that everyone?  
Sora: yes!  
Hwoarang: No, I'm coming too!  
*Jun, Vincent and Hwoarang go on the ship*  
T.K: whos going?  
Cody: matt is  
T.K: WHAT!?!  
Izzy: bye  
All the other digidestined and digimon: byebye!!  
Izzy: that was fun wasnt it!  
*The Digidestined go inside*  
Mimi: I'm tired  
Tai: hey what about those people that went to the mall?  
Cody: and who is he?  
Heihachi: oops i fell asleep...  
  
~-To Be Continued-~  
  



End file.
